The present invention is directed generally to a liquid dispensing apparatus and, more particularly, to a device which dispenses a liquid at a relatively low and generally constant rate of flow with no external controls or adjustment.
There are a variety of applications which require some form of device or apparatus that dispenses a liquid at low and generally constant flow rates. Examples of such applications include chemical processes, plant watering and fertilization systems, laboratory titration systems and the like. One particularly desirable use of such a dispensing apparatus is in the slow, timed release of an animal attractant, such as a liquid deer attractant. However, there is no known device suitable for such applications which is inexpensive, reliable and easy to use and which does not depend on auxiliary or external controls.